The present invention concerns new 17α-fluorosteroid compounds, a method of making them and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds. The compounds according to the invention have an action profile with hybrid character so that they act as inhibitors of 5α-reductase and simultaneously as gestagens. They are suitable for treatment of illnesses or conditions, which are caused by elevated androgen levels in certain organs and tissues in men and women, e.g. acne, hirsutism, alopecia (male type), BPH and prostate carcinoma. The compounds according to the invention are suitable as contraceptives for women and for men, in combination with other hormonal substances, such as estrogens, testosterone and/or a powerful androgen.
17-chloromethylene steroid compounds, which indeed inhibit 5α-reductase, are known from the patent literature, namely DE 100 43 846.6. However these latter compounds are only weak gestagens in comparison to natural progesterone, as has been clearly demonstrated with the aid of tests for pregnancy maintenance with these compounds.